dead night
by Loyal untill the end
Summary: the day everything changes for fair is the day peter steps in to class a mysterious boy with a dark secret and links to katherine and other charcters from books but will fair find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: no copy write intended I do not own any ideas in this story such as lupus's lazuli or anything else similar to l.J. smith's story vampire diariesor i don't owmn twighlt and stephaine meyers ideas. Hope you enjoy my story it is my first fan fiction.**_

**Chapter one**

Ready for another normal day but I have this feeling that things aren't going to be normal ever again .everything that's happened means today is still meant to be normal but what is normal know .Dads calling time to go to school.

Fair took the steps two at a time grabbed her school bag of the peg and slung it on her back "bye dad " she shouted as she stepped through the door and closed it before she could hear her dads protests .Fair was an ordinary girl she had wavy brown hair and was pale .She had jewel blue eyes and was tall and slender but not in an anorexic way ,as she reached school she saw her two best friends in the world run up to her car to greet her .Natile and exceptionally tall girl with blond hair that reached her shoulders and abi a girl who was as tall as fair with glossy brown hair that had a few streaks of blond highlights that showed through the brown mass at shoulder length hair fair laughed jumping out of her car "hi ,natile you've grown again do you want us to feel like midgets down here"

"That sounds like fun" natile said as she burst out laughing abi scowled

"You guys are freaks "she started to walk away but natile grabbed her on the shoulder

"No you don't midget one " natile called out "what" she said as abi gave her one of toughs all too well known if looks could kill glare "you're going the wrong way forms actually in this direction "abi sighed and let natile drag her of to form fair fowling .That's when it happened .when the whole world changed .that's when he walked in .all the other kids were sitting talking and waiting for the bell fair was half paying attention to abi's and natile's conversation when the door opened and in they stepped a girl with long jet black hair chalk white skin and brownie black eyes walked in she was tall but know were near as tall as natile or the boy who followed her in to class know he was something he had woody brown hair that appeared to have every possible shade in that stood up slightly spiked ruffled around his head but not a piece appeared out of place he had the same chalk white skin and brownie black eyes as the girl he was well built with defined muscles you could see through his T-Shirt fair couldn't think couldn't breath as he looked around the class room no not looked surveyed the class .finally his eyes fell on her causing her to jolt back in shook luckily for her at that moment the bell rung and miss well there form tutor stepped in saw the boy and girl and instantaneously greeted them smiling politely "ahh starr and peter I'm miss well your new form tutor if you'd like to take a seat "miss well said peter nodded politely and Turned his gaze away from fair whispered in stars ear "come on sis " he offously didn't want people knowing they were related weird or what .starr glided to her seat peter fowling one eye on fair as he slid in to a seat across from her and her friends he was watching her like she was an animal waiting to pounce .she took in a deep breath and settled in to her work but she couldn't help feeling eyes on her she turned slightly and saw him staring at her as if he was trying to see everything about her every detail of her life every thought she'd ever had her future even shuddering she turned back to her work but couldn't do any more of it when the bell rang she sprinted out of the classroom door like a rocket once she was outside she settled and leaned against a wall waiting for abi to come out abi hurried out after her .

"Why are you in such a hurry "

"I'm not"

"Yes you are "

"Okay maybe I am"

"Is it something to do with that new guy he couldn't stop staring at you"

"No"

"Sure right whatever you say let's go to class I don't want you having a mental break down and trust me your already mental"

"So kind ab" fair was annoyed know so stalked off to class .the rest of the day went buy in a flash without her absorbing any information in any class and that wasn't helped by peter being in all of her classes staring at her when the last bell of the day went fair trudged out to the car park and drove home slowly thinking

When she got in she went up to her bedroom and immersed herself in reading putting her music up an pulling herself into her favorite books .she couldn't concentrate it was like her tough's eyes were still on her making it hard to breathe .she got up packing

Her iPod and book into her rucksack went off to sit in her favorite place in a nearly deserted park was a tree that had a bowl seat formed in the branches .fair climbed up and sat down there. She got out her book lay back onto s branch and read. it was two hours later when she closed her book finishing it and looked down that's when she saw him standing looking around she had a wanted to shout at him had he followed her .before she could think she plucked a twig off the tree and chucked it at him .hitting his head he turned around spotting her he burst in to laughter as did she."Want some help down" he called still laughing his head off."No you looked like you were looking for someone I wondered if you wanted some help to spot them."

"Oh…na I wasn't looking for anyone. Do you mind if I come up"

"Theres not much room" she said but he was already climbing up "do you listen to anyone". He thought about that as he climbed up into the bowl at the top of the tree

"Er no "he said

"Well I've got to go "she claimed reaching for her book to place it back in to her rucksack

"Why?"

"It's getting late and no one knows I'm here "and then there's the real reason you creep me out she thought defiantly not telling him that. he already had some weird hold on her .it was like everything he did revolved around her or rather everything she did revolved around him .she was drawn to him in some unexplainable way and she felt if she didn't know him she might die but if she did she might die."So ill walk you home"

"I don't know …. Okay if you Insist" peter nodded so fair climbed down first quickly followed by peter who was down in seconds "how do you do that "

"Do what"

"Climb so fast" he shrugged in answer and they set of

As they walked they talked about a lot of things mainly her family, her brother and dad mainly, he admitted he had two sisters one was at uni while the other lived with him and his aunt. When she arrived back home she stepped into her house and said bye as she did.

Walking through to the kitchen she saw her brother on the phone to his new girl friend "urgh" she groaned as he hung up "what?"he called to her "nothing nothing" she said heading back up stairs she closed her door turned off the light and lay back thinking eventually drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**_please reveiw_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**Authors note: no copy write intended I do not own any ideas in this story such as lupus's lazuli or anything else similar to l.J. smith's story vampire diaries also i don't own twughlt or any of stepanie meyers to my freinds abi and danah who have been the first to read my story and have convinced me to put it up on fan fiction.**_

peters pov

What's wrong with me? Why do I have to have noticed her? Why didn't I not look? Know I find myself dangerously attached to a human, desperately in love with her. I can't say I'll think about it in the morning as it would be pointless, I don't sleep .I can't think about defiantly not while May's here invading my mind or while Starr is picking up on my every emotion, if I think about her I'm overwhelmed with joy and some other feeling that I think is love, luckily for me May's not in so she can't pick up on my thoughts but as I write Starr keeps staring at me like I'm some oddball .I know her name that girl that has me falling for her I know her family members even. She's called fair and well she's beautiful as beautiful as an autumn leaf that spirals in many shades she has that leafy brown hair color and is pail white that is like snow .Starr's staring at me more and more trying to read me .and if I had a heart it would surely be skipping beats.

Peter got up stuffed his diary into his pocket and walked out the door .he didn't know where he was going to go but he had to go somewhere he could think without being watched, so he ran aimlessly through the sleeping town till he somehow ended up outside fairs window checking he had hours till some one stirred into waking he checked fairs window was open and climbed up. What was he doing/allowing himself to be pulled by thousands of emotions, being pulled in different directions by every part of him. His brain was saying to run and keep running but to stay away from here forever or to lock himself away and never get out of his self inflicted prison but, his heart was telling him to stay and watch her to know her and love her .he saw her sleeping form he loved her more than anything and he barley new her and that love would never go no matter what he did or tried it would never weaken only strengthen.

Suddenly fair stirred from her slumber causing peter to jump out the window and run home in seconds .he ran past May and Starr on the stairs locked the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed putting up his music full blast on his IPod. He shared one thing with may and that was the ability to read mind he could hear fairs questions bombarding him in her mind, he wasn't going to answer them, he shut her out and thought of nothing but the lyrics to the millions of songs surrounding him and that was how he spent the rest of the night totally alone with nothing but his own unsafe thoughts for company. He didn't know why he had done that but what he did know was he couldn't leave without destroying himself first he had one option and that was to let what happens happen as long as she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**Authors note: no copy write intended I do not own any ideas in this story such as lupus's lazuli or anything else similar to l.J. smith's story vampire diaries also i don't ownany ideas of stephine meyers .**_

Fairs Pov

I couldn't sleep last night I had the feeling of someone watching me. It's probably just be my imagination but I could swear I saw peter jumping out my window but when I looked outside I saw nothing no sign of him anywhere .I must sound crazy, but I don't feel crazy. surely I am otherwise how else did I see him it's impossible, of course life's impossible and I can't be the only one who thinks that can I.

Fair sighed and put her diary down .She didn't know what to write, write about peter no chance especially when she had friends and family that would jump at the chance to snoop through her diary. she couldn't write about how when she saw him her heart skipped a beat and, she suddenly electrified and overly happy when he was with her .no she wouldn't .she couldn't .she gazed at her alarm clock she still had ten minutes till when she was meant to get up for school she might as well get p early, climbing out of bed she pulled on a T-Shirt and jeans slipped on her trainers .she headed down stairs she was suddenly attacked by her brother spraying a can of lynx that invaded her nostrils "gas attack" she said running at him she knocked the can out of his hands where it feel to the floor with a loud bang he grunted at her and she sprinted of laughing before he could get her in a head lock she grabbed her rucksack and shrugged it on "see ya" she called "I'm off"

"Already?"

"Yeah you're boring" her brother grunted at her and went back to getting ready for school himself.

When fair arrived at school she sat on her car bonnet and waited for abi and natile, they came together as abi had managed to crash her car into a lamppost, it was one of those rare sunny days so fair lay back onto her car and went off into a day dream but was pulled back into reality when someone's car drove past and parked two spaces away from hers. She looked up at the car and out peter stepped followed by Starr his sister she looked at them and saw that they were wearing almost identical rings blue lapis lazuli gem's incased in silver rings were placed on their right hands .just then abi and natile pulled up abi run "you do know peters staring at you" abi whispered to fair "he looks ready to through himself in front of a bullet if one came towards you .what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything"

"Right" abi said sarcastically

"Maybe your just reading him wrong"

"Maybe or maybe not" luckily for fair natile chose this moment to get out the car and get them to go to class. The day went pretty much like the day before fair felt peters eyes on her back watching her but at lunch things changed she was sitting at her table chatting when peter becond for her to come and talk to him "I'll be back in a sec" she said and walked over to where peter was sat "what do you want"

"I was wondering if you'd meet me after school"

"Why?"

"I'd like to talk to you"

"Okay where"

"Where you were reading yesterday and threw a stick at my head"

"Alright see you there" she said and turned around to walk back to her friends.

"so.?" Abi asked

"He just wanted help with some homework"

"Right" abi said rolling he eyes she turned and spoke to natile ignoring fair who reached out for a half empty bottle sliding it across the table hitting Abi's arm deliberately "ow what was that for"

"Nothing just felt like hitting you on the head but I decided this was less violent"

This then caused a full blown bottle war of sliding bottles at each other until finally natile broke it up and chucked the bottle in the bin she suddenly herd laughing and turned to see peter laughing his head off at them she sticking her finger up at him she turned back to abi and natile and continued talking however this just sent him off in another burst of laughter she wanted to strangle him but instead put her bag on got up and left abi fowling behind "did you hear the bell or something" abi asked fair just nodded she wasn't in the mood to talk very much.

When the bell went for the end of the day fair got up and speed walked to her car she dropped her car off at home and headed across the road to the park reaching her tree with in record time she climbed up nut somehow amazingly peter was already up the tree and lounging in the dish shaped seat.

"What was it you wanted to talk about" his eyes suddenly dropped down and he looked down nervously

"Err it's hard to say …. Well I think that …well I might…sought of .maybe…."

"Maybe what"

"..Be in love with you"

"Oh err I think that I might be too" she whispered back in reply their eyes met

And suddenly and cautiously they kissed it was sweet and effortless but still quite reserved as if peter was holding back in case of something everything happened in a daze and she somehow ended up back home and in her room alone with new clue as to how she got therewith nothing to do she decided to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_**Authors note I don't own any of L.j. smiths or Stephanie Meyer's ideas.**_

Peters Pov

I can't let what happened with my deranged sister Katherine and the Salvatore brothers happen here .I can't let that happen .I can't let that happen I shouldn't even be in love with her it's just wrong on so many levels she is my prey. I may blend in with humans but I will never be one I gave that up years ago and to that is something I can't return to. So I find myself trapped on an inescapable path forced to stay and wanting to leave and unlike Katherine I have no wish to hurt her. I have friends that have done the same as me fallen for a human and it didn't end brilliantly well unless you count the human struggling to live and having to be turned so she'll survive but there my friends the Cullen's and it wasn't their fault unlike it was with Katherine but I know what mistake they all made they made the mistake of letting the other know what they are that I won't do fair will never know that I am a vampire and that is my deadly secret I don't drink human blood I can't bring myself to do that so I survive on animal but my secret is still deadly to everyone and anyone that finds out or is even around me and if she guesses it will be the only way she will find out and if she is changed it will be because she will die otherwise I still remember the pain of being changed the only vivid human memory I have left know but she won't be on her death bed and she won't experience the pain I did I won't let that happen. Not to her.

Fairs Pov

Something woke me in the night and looking out the window I saw a stag running down the middle of the street frantic and crashing through everything in its path and there chasing it its hunter …peter .what happened next was like a scene from some horror movie .peter lunged at the stag and bit it .no its impossible who would bite a deer. When I looked back however there was just a stag lying in the middle of the road completely still .what was that what is peter was that even him .my eyes must be playing tricks on me but how can I deny what I saw and what is now left as evidence to that .he can't be .it's impossible .they don't exist .just things from horror stories. No. No. it can't be I'd know if he was something else .wouldn't I .shouldn't I so he drinks blood .and he runs unnaturally fast .and climbs unnaturally fast no this is no time for jokes but I can't ignore what's right in front of me . I should run and hide never look back never think about this again but somehow I can't I have to see him to find out the truth and ultimately what he is.

Fair pulled herself out of bed dressed in a daze picked up her phone and text peter

Need to talk meet at tree in 10 min's .okay.

She walked to her tree and sat .to her surprise he was already there.

"So what was it you needed to talk about so urgently?"

"What are you?"

"What do you mean what am I"

"What are you?"

"Err I'm human"

"No .no you're not. I deserve to know .peter I love you I'm not going anywhere and no matter what you are or what you do I don't think that will ever change."

"I'm a… I'm a vampire"

"But how why"

"I was born in the 1800's my sister Katherine feel ill and was dying her servant sent for a vampire to change her but when Katharine was changed she felt lonely and isolated she hated it so she changed me I couldn't run from her she was my sister and I myself was ill I had caught it of her when she was still human and unable to run she forced her blood down my throat and stabbed me through my heart her blood stopped me from dying but caused me eminence pain that I would rather have died then lived through at that moment .Katherine soon got bored with having just her brother by her side she wanted power and grew obsessed .she travelled to Italy and left me on my own I made friends with other vampires and with them I learnt to survive on animal blood rather than human. Their names are Carsile Esme Edward Rosalie and Emmet Cullen they were later joined by Alice and jasper but I couldn't settle with them much so after a while I left though we are still good friends while I was with them however Katherine tricked two teenage boys into loving her pretending to be an orphan she compelled them into keeping secrets from each other eventually like always she tired of them and pretended to commit suicide they found out and killed each other thinking it was the others fault but they had Katherine's blood in their system's so were changed like me they're names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I have stayed away from my real sister and meet Starr and may ten years ago and have lived with them ever since."

"Wow" fair didn't know how to react to that


End file.
